Love and Hatred
by Jasandwich
Summary: A mysterious ninja wants to take Ashitaka's life! Will San stand for this? ch.5 now uplaoded =)
1. Loved and Lost

Disclaimer: Although I dream about it, I don't own Princess Mononoke in any way.(Lawsuit shield activated!)

Yeah, yeah ok this is my first fanfic (doesn't everyone say that?) so be a dear and read it and review with happy comments to fuel my writing career :).

BTW: * = new paragraph

*It was a nice warm afternoon, which forced San to take off her wolf headdress as she gazed longingly at Iron Town from the hill above. Its been almost a week now since the forest spirit died and so far, Ashitaka hasn't visited. 

" I wonder if he doesn't like me anymore…" she said to herself as she sat on a rock, " maybe he found a human girl down there and forgot about me…"

" Don't you care about me?!" she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs " why don't you keep your promise?!"

" Why don't you go down there and meet him yourself?" came the cool voice of her brother from behind, " He's probably just busy or maybe even waiting for _you_. Humans are very clever."

" You mean go into that place?! What if they still don't trust me and attack me?" she replied.

" Well, it depends on how bad you want to see him"

San paused for a moment to think. Does she trust the humans enough? What will she say to Ashitaka? Does she care about him that much? Why does this bother her so much? 

Suddenly, without warning her wolf brother ran in between her legs and propped her up on his back.

" What are you doin--?!" San stifled but before she could finish, the wolf took off at full speed toward Iron Town carrying San on his back. When San opened her eyes, she saw Iron Town growing bigger and felt wind gushing past her head.

" Stop!" she yelled in the wolf's ear, "What are doing?!"

" You'll thank me later!" he growled back.

*Yuji, one of Iron Towns many sentries was suddenly jostled to attention by the sight of San riding her brother towards them. 

" M'lady! The wolf girl is riding towards us at full speed!" he yelled to Lady Eboshi as his grip on his rifle tightened. 

Eboshi, who was taking a break from the construction work glanced up at Yuji, "Hold your fire!"

She quickly stood up and almost toppled over due to the fact that she was still getting used to having one arm, and ran up the ramp onto the battlements.

" She's unarmed and not dressed for war," She said at first glance. 

" Maybe she wants to apologize for everything in the past," Yuji said.

" Unlikely. She's too stubborn for that. My guess is she wants to talk to Ashitaka"

The wolf (and San) was now on the bridge connecting Iron Town to the mainland. When he was within ten meters of the gates, he jammed its paws into the dirt and came to a sudden stop sending San flying over his head and gracefully landing on her feet. She cautiously glanced up and saw Eboshi and Yuji looking down on her, then look behind her and saw her brother already running across the bridge back into the forest. _Coward!_

" What bring you here, princess mononoke?" Eboshi asked casually from on top of the battlements.

Hatred filled San. It was the same hatred she had whenever she heard that voice. She turned back around to face her rival.

" I wish to speak to Ashitaka!" San answered.

" Oh? And what makes you think he wants to speak with _you_?"

San bit her lip with anger.

" Oh come on now, I'm only playing with you!" Eboshi smiled "You should laugh more and show Ashitaka how beautiful you can be. Open the gate!"

San stood back as the gate to Iron Town slowly opened accompanied by the sound of grunts and strains of ten men. When the gate was fully up, San just stood there in a fixed gaze. This was her first time going in here with a non-violent intent. The men who opened the gate were surprised to see San but figured that Eboshi knew what she was doing. _I'm actually going to see Ashitaka. And in enemy territory too, with that woman…_

" Would you like to come inside, or are you going to stand there all day?" Eboshi asked a bit impatient.

San snapped to attention and hatred filled her once more. She hesitated at first but then sensed the uneasiness of the gate men as they stood aside. This gave her confidence, so she strutted, almost proudly, into Iron Town. She gave a quick glance back onto the hillside from where she came, but didn't see her brother anywhere. She could sense that he was laughing; could hear it in the back of her head. _Oh! He's gonna pay for this!_ __

_ _

*The streets of Iron Town were quickly hushed as San walked by. Lady Eboshi came up next to her and gave a scornful look to everyone who was staring at them, and they immediately got back to work.

"So how do you like Iron Town so far, San?" Eboshi asked, knowing San couldn't care less.

"Where's Ashitaka," San coldly replied.

"Well, he's probably having lunch abou—" 

"Where?!" San really disliked talking to this woman.

" He usually eats near the ox stable with—" San was already running in that direction. " –the other women" Eboshi finished.

San had no idea where the ox stable was, but quickly picked up the scent._ Ashitaka, you'd better be there!_ The scent of oxen was getting stronger and she knew she was near. It wasn't too difficult to get around in Iron Town when everyone was jumping out of your way. She looked around and saw the stable but didn't see Ashitaka anywhere. All she saw was Eboshi standing there.

"Just how did you get here before me?!" San asked more out of frustration from not seeing Ashitaka than from seeing Eboshi.

" Took a shortcut," she coolly replied.

" So where _is_ he?!" 

" I think we should get back to work now," came a familiar voice from behind the stable.

" Ashitaka!" San yelled as she ran in that direction.

San turned the corner with a smile on her face, which quickly turned to a frown at the sight of Ashitaka sitting there with five other women who almost fell aver in shock.

"San?!" Ashitaka gasped, "is that you?!"

Tears were beginning to form in San's eyes as she turned and fled.

"San!" Ashitaka started running after her. " This isn't what it looks like!"

San continued to run. 

"San stop!" he tried " please San!"

San could easily outrun Ashitaka and quickly disappeared behind a building. When Ashitaka finally got past that building, San was nowhere in sight.

" Hey, you lookin' for the wolf girl?" came Yuji from the battlements, "she came up here and hopped over the wall. She was _really _pissed, it scared the pants off of all of us!"

Ashitaka ran up onto the battlements and saw San's distant figure running into the forest. _Oh San…_

" Geez, what'd you do to her?"

" …Shut up Yuji,"

To Be Continued…

Yeah, don't worry there'll be more, Mr. Madfaced reader. Plus the next chapters will actually have a plot and everything : ) So please review my masterpiece and add suggestions that will help me make it better. I wrote this all up in a day, so u wont have to wait too long for the next chapters because I have no life besides watching anime ; )


	2. Childish Antics

Disclaimer: Yeah, my lawsuit shield is still active (It only deflects lawyers, so don't worry readers, you're safe ;) 

Disclaimer: Yeah, my lawsuit shield is still active (It only deflects lawyers, so don't worry readers, you're safe ;) 

Well, since I got a lot of positive reviews, I think I'll make a lot more chapters :). No really, I wasn't so sure if anyone liked it or not because I didn't get any reviews at first, but then I saw the thing that said it takes up to 24 hours post your story. So, with boosted confidence, I can continue this. And thanks for the great reviews! :)Enjoy! 

*A lone figure dressed in black stood on top of the same hill San was on earlier, and watched Iron Town with unmoving eyes. The person was dressed completely in black except for an opening for the eyes and hands, which kept a firm grip on an expensive katana. A true ninja warrior. The ninja stood motionless for several minutes studying Iron Town when its attention shifted to the main gates, which were now opening. The ninja watched as a young man rode a red elk out at full speed. Recognizing the man, the ninja pulled a picture out of a pouch and compared it with the man on the elk. _Ashitaka_. Satisfied, the ninja put away the picture and ran into the forest ahead of Ashitaka. _I shall observe him for the time being…_ The ninja quickly ran into the forest ahead of Ashitaka.

*"When will you be back?!" Lady Eboshi yelled to Ashitaka from the battlements of Iron Town.

Ashitaka quickly stopped Yakkul and looked back, " I won't be gone too long!" he yelled, "I just need to find San!"

Lady Eboshi smiled to herself and recalled the priceless look on San's face upon seeing Ashitaka with some of the women. "Good luck trying to talk sense into her," she said to herself as she walked off the battlements. 

Ashitaka rode swiftly toward the point of the forest that he saw San enter. _San. Please, just listen._

__*San came to a small clearing in the forest and sat down on a log, watching the kudomas (don't know if I spelled that right) play. She stuck out a hand to allow one of the kudomas to climb on it.

"I guess he's not interested in me anymore," she told it as she wiped away a tear with her other hand, "maybe he never was in the first place…"

"Uh! How stupid can I be to fall in love with a human? They'd just prefer their own company anyways! I never want to see a human again!"

She gently set the kudoma down, as it shook its head creating a clacking noise, and got up to walk back to the wolf den when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" she shouted. 

After staying motionless for five minutes, she ruled it off as being nothing more than a kudoma and cursed herself for getting so excited. She continued to walk back to the wolf den and came across a large tree, which she had to go around. As she was walking around the tree her mind started to wander, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She almost fell over in shock, when she collided with the ninja, who was equally surprised. The ninja naturally, thinking it was an ambush, back flipped onto a low branch behind it and jumped again to a much higher one to reassess the situation while unconsciously pulling out the katana. San stood there looking up at the ninja with the blade for a moment, and reached for her dagger—which wasn't there. She ran. After a few minutes of running, San was completely out of breath and noticed that the ninja wasn't following her. _What the hell was that?! A human?! It had a long blade like Ashitaka…_

__"San!" 

San turned around to see Ashitaka and Yakkul coming her way. A sudden burst of emotions hit her all at once. _Should I be happy to see him? Or should I be mad and turn away? Should I tell him about the human in black or not? Should I tell him how I feel?_

"San, please listen"

"I'm listening," she returned coldly.

"Those women were just friends,"

"You seemed to be having a good time with them!" she turned and stomped off in the direction she came, completely forgetting about the ninja.

"Where are you going?!" Ashitaka yelled. San kept walking.

"San! Friends are supposed to have a good time!" his voice became a cry. San didn't stop. _I guess she wouldn't know because she never had friends…_

"San…! Please… I… I love you San!" 

San stopped. Ashitaka got off Yakkul and started walking towards her—her back still turned on him.

"Don't you love me too, San?"

"Shut up! You're only saying that to make me feel better! You don't mean it!" tears started to fill her eyes. "Just leave me alone!" She started to run again, but Ashitaka tackled her. Ashitaka stared into her beautiful eyes. San stared back and could tell that he meant what he said, because he was so determined to convince her. She truly _did_ love him. 

"Ashitaka…" she paused.

"San?" 

"I…I…" 

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Huh?" that wasn't what Ashitaka was expecting "for what?"

"For all this running away,"

"Uh…well don't worry about that. I forgive you."

Ashitaka, a little disappointed, got off of San and dusted himself off. 

_Oh! Why can't I tell him?_ San thought as she got up. 

_Damn! She doesn't love me back!_ Ashitaka sadly thought. _Then why did she care so much about the other women?_

"Its getting late Ashitaka," San said trying to break the tension. "Maybe you should go back"

_Yeah, that's it! She must be afraid to love me back!_ Ashitaka thought as he observed San's uneasiness. He could tell that she was hoping he wouldn't ask her about her love. _She's just avoiding it! OK I won't press her about it for now._

__"Your right," he said, "I should be getting back now,"

Relieved and sad at the same time, San watched as Ashitaka boarded Yakkul. He turned to face her.

"I still mean what I said, San. I love you," Ashitaka turned and disappeared into the forest.

"I know…" San whispered to herself. "And I love you too"

The ninja watched as San departed back in the direction of the wolf den. Both Ashitaka and San had no idea that the ninja was watching them the whole time.

_* San. Why must you act so childish? Don't be afraid of loving a human._

Ashitaka and Yakkul trotted quietly through the forest towards the sun that was now setting. _Ahh! She's so beautiful! Hasn't she realized yet that she's a human too? Its not like she can make love to a wolf!_ Then he realized something was wrong with the forest.

"Hey, where did the kudomas go?" he spoke quietly and realized that evil must be near. 

Suddenly he was hit hard in the back and was knocked off of Yakkul. Yakkul, frightened, ran behind a tree for cover and watched as Ashitaka got up. Ashitaka painfully rubbed his back and looked around madly but didn't see anything. He was naturally grabbing for his sword already but then realized that he left it, and his bow back at Iron Town. He heard a rustling to his left and quickly faced that direction but nothing was there. Then he heard it to his right but nothing was _there_ either. _Whoever's out there, is playing with me,_ He realized.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"…Very well" came a cold voice from above him.

The ninja dropped down from the trees above and stood less than five feet away from Ashitaka. They stared at each other a while; Ashitaka taking in every detail he could about this dark warrior.

"I have been sent here to kill you Ashitaka," the ninja stated flatly. "Now draw your sword and fight me"

Ashitaka, figuring that the ninja was honorable, waited for it to see that he didn't have a sword. The ninja saw this, sheathed the katana and bowed politely.

"Very well. Let this be a warning that next time I see you, I _will_ kill you, sword or no sword" 

Ashitaka just stared into those cold eyes. The ninja stared back. Ashitaka blinked and the ninja was gone. Yakkul came out from behind the tree and stuck his muzzle under Ashitaka's arm. 

"Come Yakkul, lets go back now," Ashitaka said as he boarded Yakkul.

It was a fairly long ride back to Iron Town.

To Be Continued…

Well, that's part 2. hope ya liked it. Sorry if it was a bit short, I didn't know exactly where to end it. And much thanks to God, Dragon Trainer, and Silver….ali…somthin or other for the great reviews! If you guys didn't write those then I prolly wouldn't have wrote this. So ya Dragon Trainer, I'm sure Dratini will be happy =)


	3. Giving In

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own it, yadda yadda

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own it, yadda yadda.Lawsuit shield ect.

Well I don't know what to say except keep up the great reviews =) Is this really _that_ good?. Anyways, onward with part three!

*The ninja's watchful gaze was still on Iron Town after Ashitaka had entered. The ninja has been sitting in that same tree for a couple of hours now, intrigued by the busy live of its citizens, and how Ashitaka related to them. After it got too dark to see anything, the ninja climbed down from the tree and set up camp on the edge of the forest, remembering the rumors of what lurks deep inside it. The ninja slept quietly with one hand clasped tightly to the katana. 

"Did Ashitaka come in, Yuji?" Eboshi asked the energetic guard.

"Yes M'lady, he came in about an hour ago" he replied, "He seemed kinda troubled"

"Thank you Yuji, that'll do" 

"Yes M'lady"

_Wonder what happened?_ Eboshi thought as she headed for Ashitaka's hut. _I hope she didn't blow him off too hard. It would be a shame if he was unable to help with work._ Eboshi smiled. _Foolish children, falling in love! _She was having no problem amusing herself on they way to Ashitaka's hut but quickly went back to her serious self when she arrived at her destination. She raised her left arm (her only arm) and knocked three times. 

"Yes?" came Ashitaka's voice from inside. "Come in"

Eboshi entered and saw Ashitaka sitting on his bed holding his sword.

"So what's up?" he said, trying to put on a smile.

"I don't mean to intrude," she said as she closed the door behind her. "But what happened with you and San? You seem upset."

"Oh don't worry about that. She realized she was acting stubborn." 

Eboshi took a seat on a chair and paused for a minute, "…You love her don't you?"

Ashitaka looked down at his sword, "…I do"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Partly" _Why does it feel so good talking to Eboshi?_

"Well you got to tell her. She must be interested in you if she came all the way in here to see you"

"I…did. She's just afraid to love a human right now. Wait, is this any of your business?!" _Oh please stay and talk! I'm only saying that!_

__"Well, no, but I feel I should know about what's going on with my people. After all, I was in love once,"

"You?!" Ashitaka snorted, "You were in love?"

"Yes. But I never made that mistake again,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…" Eboshi felt uncomfortable. "Enough about me. I don't think this whole love thing with San is what's bothering you,"

"Well… I guess its nothing" 

_Yeah right…_ "Well, alright. If you need to talk, I'll be in my hut,"

_Why does she care so much?_ "Whatever,"

Eboshi got up and departed back to her hut. _I know there's something else, Ashitaka. I will find out._

*The next morning, Ashitaka woke up and went to his window. _The sun's high in the sky. I must have been tired…_ He stepped out of his hut and started toward the battlements. _Wonder if I should tell Lady Eboshi about the ninja._ He thought. _Nah, it'll probably just worry her._ When he got up on the battlements, he stood next to Yuji and looked out at the forest._ He's out there somewhere…_

__"What's on your mind, Ashitaka?" Yuji said.

"Oh, nothing really," 

"You thinkin' about San, huh? Why don't you see if Lady Eboshi'll give you the day off, so you can see her?"

"I don't need her permission,"

"Um…ok"

Ashitaka went off the battlements and back to his hut to get his sword remembering what the ninja had said. _Next time I see you, I will kill you, sword or no sword._ After he got it, he stepped back out of his hut only to meet face to face with Lady Eboshi.

"Where're you off to?" she said, smirking.

"Oh, I was just…gonna…" Ashitaka trailed off.

"See San?" 

"Why do you say that?"

"Yuji said so,"

Ashitaka gave a death glare at Yuji all the way on the battlements. "Well, yeah. I wanna see her. Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, but why do you need your sword?"

"Well," Ashitaka looked down at his sword. "I just feel more safe with it," _Stop interrogating me!_

__"Alright, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting. Go ahead and go before it gets too late,"

With that, Ashitaka went to the stable to get Yakkul and came to the main gate, which was already open. He gave Yuji a look of betrayal, which made the guard jump, but then Ashitaka smiled to show that there was no harm done and rode away. _You better be were I think you are, San._ Ashitaka was more afraid of not seeing San, than he was of the ninja.

*The ninja, who was already in a tree watching Iron Town, noticed Ashitaka riding into the western part of the forest. The ninja quickly got down and went that direction as well.

*San was enjoying a nice swim in the spring that the forest spirit used to change to and from the nightwalker. She swam down to the bottom of the spring to scoop up some reddish clay and then returned to the surface and dumped the clay out on land. She lay there in the sun waiting for her, as well as the clay to dry and then put on her clothes (Well what'd you expect? For her to swim with her clothes _on_?) She then smudged her thumbs in the damp clay and wiped them on her face to make those red marks using the reflection of the water like a mirror. She jumped back from her reflection in horror. _Ashitaka's right. I am human._ This wasn't the first time San has seen her reflection. After all, she did her makeup like this every other day. She just realized that Ashitaka was right. _I'm going to tell him next time I see him!_ With her mind made up, she was starting to walk back to the cave when one of her brothers came up to her out of the bushes.

"I think you should know that that human is coming this way," he informed her.

"Ashitaka?! He's coming here?!" she got excited.

"If that is his name, yes. The one that rides the red elk,"

"Ok, thanks!"

The wolf trundled away muttering something about humans, which San was about to scold him for, but her attention was quickly shifted to Ashitaka, who appeared out of the trees.

"San!"

"Ashitaka!" San ran and threw her arms around Ashitaka, but then quickly withdrew, embarrassed and looking at the ground. "Um…hi," 

Ashitaka lifted her chin so that their eyes met. He had a warm smile, and San could only smile back. Time seemed to stop right there for the two of them. Ashitaka started to lean forward and press his lips against San's, but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"Its called kissing," he happily replied at the cute look on San's face.

"What exactly were you going to do?"

"I was gonna press my lips against yours,"

"Why would anyone want to do _that_?" she really had no idea.

"I don't know. I guess it's just a physical way of showing your love to another. Just try it,"

San noticed that both her arms were around Ashitaka, and his were around her. A sudden warmness filled her body and she was unsure how to feel. _This feels so right, but it's so…human. _She looked into his warm eyes and the feeling became greater.

"O..okay," she nodded.

Ashitaka started to lean forward again as San braced herself. The warm feeling became extreme when his lips finally touched hers and she couldn't help but give out a slight moan. She was actually disappointed when Ashitaka pulled away.

"How was it?" Ashitaka said, smiling.

"Well…" she looked around to make sure her brother wasn't watching. "Could we do it again?"

Ashitaka couldn't help but laugh. "Of coarse,"

*The ninja moved swiftly through the forest upon hearing Ashitaka and San's conversation. The forest seemed to get brighter as it went deeper and soon the ninja was able to see the couple standing there next to the spring. _So our little Ashitaka finally pulled it off. It's too bad for that wolf girl because he will have to die today._

*The sun had become lower in the sky and Ashitaka was regretful to see it. He and San had been kissing for about an hour now!

"San, I hate to say it, but I should be getting back now," he said gravely.

"Ooh! Must you go back to the humans? You belong here with me! I love you Ashitaka,"

Ashitaka smiled "I know, San. Just imagine how good it will be tomorrow when I return,"

Ashitaka almost had to pry San's arms from him. "Don't worry San, I'll come back to this same spot tomorrow,"

He gave her one last kiss on the cheek, boarded Yakkul, and rode off into the forest.

"You'd better come back…" she said quietly to herself.

*Yakkul came to a slow trot when they reached the edge of the forest. Ashitaka was only thinking about San. _I wonder if I should live with her out here. After all, I could still go into Iron Town and help out. Yeah, but how would San's brothers take it? They would hate the idea of a human living with them. Well, maybe we could build a cabin in the forest so San could always be close to home. Hey! That would work! I'll tell San about it tomorrow. I wonder what Eboshi will thin—_

__"Draw your sword, Ashitaka!" came a vicious voice from behind.

Ashitaka stopped Yakkul and looked back to see the ninja charging.

To Be Continued… 

Well, this one took a bit longer. I really didn't know where to start it. Plus I had to work on this crappy science project. So hope you enjoyed it. The fourth one should be coming out in a few days =)

__


	4. Victory

Well this chapter took me a lot longer to start. I had to finish watching the Evangelion series =). I still wanna watch the movies, but I'll do this first.

Ashitaka stopped Yakkul and looked back to see the ninja charging. He instantly drew his sword just in time to block the powerful overhead swing. The ninja was slightly taken back by Ashitaka's speed, but quickly took another swipe, which was blocked again. The ninja jumped back to think of another approach, which gave Ashitaka time to get off Yakkul and face him. The two warriors stood staring at each other, until the ninja gave in and charged again. Ashitaka somersaulted to the left while blocking a blow from the ninja and tried to do a leg sweep. Seeing this, the ninja jumped up over Ashitaka's leg and was coming down hard on his head. Again Ashitaka blocked it with such speed that the ninja couldn't help but admire. Their weapons were now locked together, both warriors pushing forward, trying to over power the other. Ashitaka slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the ninja's, and started to push the ninja back. _No! He can't be stronger than me! _The ninja thought. _I've been training for this battle for so long!_ The ninja was forced to take a step back to maintain balance, but was now being pushed downhill. Ashitaka had the advantage. With the force of Ashitaka becoming stronger every second, the ninja was almost walking back at a normal pace now. The ninja looked around and was about to jump off to the side when it suddenly tumbled backwards. Sitting up off the ground, the ninja noticed a fairly large rock was the cause of this but its attention was quickly replaced by end of Ashitaka's, which was now a couple centimeters from it's neck. Ashitaka caught a snag of the bottom of the ninja's hood with his sword and pulled it off, revealing a beautiful female face. 

"What are you waiting for?!" she said fiercely. "Kill me already. I have been defeated."

Ashitaka was almost stunned, but didn't show it. He sheathed his sword, much to the ninja's surprise. "You spared my life, and now I'll spare yours," he turned around and started to walk back to Yakkul. The ninja sat staring in disbelief as Ashitaka boarded Yakkul and started to trot off. She stood up, sheathed her sword, and quickly caught up to Ashitaka.

"Are you not afraid that I might strike you in the back?" she asked, now walking alongside Ashitaka.

"I know you wont. It's all about honor," he said coolly without even looking down at her.

"Why did you spare my life? You do realize that we will battle again in the future,"

"I don't consider you a threat,"

The ninja stopped, and probably would have assaulted Ashitaka if she saw the smirk on his face. 

"Its because I'm a woman, isn't it?!" she yelled. "That's why you spared my life, huh?! Had I been a man, you would have killed me on the spot! Well let me tell you this, Ashitaka, next time we meet, I _will_ kill you!"

_I've heard that one before…_ Ashitaka thought as he rode towards Iron Town. He glanced back to see if the ninja was still following him, but she was nowhere in sight. 

*"So, Ashitaka, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Eboshi asked as Ashitaka rode into Iron Town.

"Uh, no. Why?" 

"Oh? Not even anything about a person dressed in black?" Eboshi smirked. It was like a child trying to lie his way out of something. 

"Ok, fine it was just some stupid ninja that wants to kill me,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, someone probably sent her,"

"Her?"

"Yeah," Ashitaka almost sounded sarcastic. "Is that enough, mother?"

"Yeah, yeah," _Smartass! Oh well I can't blame him. I have been a bit possessive lately. But really, a female ninja…_ "but you have no idea who sent her?"

"Well, I doubt that it's the same tribe, but my ancestors used to battle with these female ninjas called the Watashi,"

"And?" 

"And we defeated them. Forced them to move away,"

"So what does she want with you?"

"I have no idea. But how did you know about all this?"

"Well, we could all see you and her battling from here,"

Ashitaka looked out over the battlements and could clearly see where he and the ninja had fought. "She might be tracking down the last remaining Emishi. Which means that they probably got our village," Ashitaka looked sickly to the ground, and slowly took Yakkul back to the stable. _Kaya…_

_ _

*"Ashitaka!"

"Kaya?"

"Ashitaka!"

"Kaya!"

"Don't let them take me away, Ashitaka!"

"I wont!"

"Hurry! I do—uughh!"

"Kaya!"

"Hahaha! You couldn't save her could you? And now you cant save yourself! Ahahaha!"

Ashitaka woke suddenly and sat up. 

"A bad dream…" 

He slowly got up and walked to the window and could see over Iron Town's battlements into the forest. The sun was almost at high noon now. _San will be waiting soon._ He quickly got dressed and stepped out of his hut and headed towards the stables.

*Ashitaka arrived at the springs of the forest spirit and saw San already sitting there looking at her reflection. He quietly got of Yakkul and tried to sneak up on San. Before he was ten feet away from her she looked up and turned around to see Ashitaka on tiptoes. Warmness filled her.

"You can't sneak up on a wolf, foolish human," she smiled.

"Well, at least I can kiss one," Ashitaka smiled back. San resisted a little bit because kissing was still a foreign concept to her, but soon gave in remember the feeling she got from it. After a few moments, Ashitaka withdrew and looked cautiously up at the trees. 

"San, have u ever seen a ninja roaming this forest?"

"Um…ninja?"

"Yeah. Dressed completely in black with a long sword,"

"Oh!" San remembered back her encounter with the ninja. "Yes! I ran into it a little while ago,"

San noticed Ashitaka clasping his sword.

"Why did you bring your sword, Ashitaka?" she wondered.

"Someone sent that ninja to kill me, San," Ashitaka sounded confident. "But don't worry, she isn't much of a threat. I've already fought her once. She lacks experience in battle."

"Ashitaka, if there's someone in this forest trying to kill you, my wolf brothers will hunt her down!"

"You don't need to worry about it San, I shouldn't have much trouble fighting her. Next time we fight will be her last."

San looked worried and unsure about Ashitaka's confidence.

"Hey, I've been thinking," He said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't we build a small shelter out here in the forest,"

"A shelter?"

"Yes, so we can live together here in the forest,"

Warmness returned to San. "Really? Just the two of us?"

"Well I don't think your brothers would like the thought of me living with them," He smiled.

"Ha! Your right," San giggled, but then went serious. "But what if the ninja attacks?"

"Oh don't worry, she fights honorably. She will only fight me if I'm directly facing her."

San looked down at the ground. Ashitaka lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry San, everything will be okay,"

San smiled. "…Okay. I like the thought of living together."

"Alright! How bout we start the cabin tomorrow?"

"Okay…"

San watched as Ashitaka boarded Yakkul and ride off. She looked up at the trees and started to walk back to the wolf den. _If that ninja comes near me, I'll tear her head off!_

To Be Continued…

Yeah, I know, it took me long enough but really, I had two crappy science projects plus it was pretty hard thinking all this up. And for those of you who know Japanese Watashi means I/me. So don't be givin any lip about it in a review. I was sitting one day in Japanese class and it just popped in my head to use that word. But school is almost over so I'll have a lot more time to write soon.=)

--Jasandwich 

__

__


	5. New Beginning

Well gee Lady Artist, thanks for the support! But really everyone else seems to like it so I couldn't care less if you are "unimpressed" or if it "disgusts you".

If it disgusts you so much then why do you continue to read it? As for San's red marks being clay, why not? If you take clay and rub it in the same spot everyday, then yeah it'll stay that color even under water. Really I don't mind if your gonna give some helpful advice but if your gonna write a review (or 2 for that matter) saying that it disgusts you and with blatant attempts to contradict the contents of the story, than save your energy and don't write the review. Bah! Anyways…. crappy summer school starts tomorrow because I failed English HAH! But it shouldn't take away my time because I don't wake up until 12:30 anyways so it doesn't really matter. And here we go…. (ya ya disclaimer and everything)

*Ashitaka wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead is he looked at the cabin, which was halfway done. Fortunately for Ashitaka Iron Town was almost rebuilt and they had some extra lumber for them to use because he wouldn't dare ask San to cut down some of the forest trees. It was also good that Iron Town was almost rebuilt because it gave Ashitaka time to work on since Lady Eboshi told him that they didn't quite need him to be there anymore. But the past five days were nothing but hard work for Ashitaka and San consisting of heaving the lumber up from Iron Town and putting it in place, politely refusing any help from the residents. San was a bit uneasy at first from returning to Iron Town and having to face Lady Eboshi again, but after the second day of lumber heaving, she quickly got used to all the smiles and attention. San came up behind Ashitaka with a bucket full of water, which they borrowed from Iron Town.

"Here drink this," she said coming beside and putting her arm around his side.

"Oh thank you," he said as he brought the bucket to his head.

Ashitaka took a hearty gulp, splashing it all over himself, much to San's amusement. San started laughing but was quickly cut off by Ashitaka's lips, which were now pressed against hers.

"So when will it be finished?" San asked reluctantly pushing away after a minute.

"Should take another week," he replied.

San smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She could stand there like that all day with Ashitaka, as could he. Neither of them had seen the ninja since the battle and they hoped it would stay like that but they both knew that she'd be back.

One week later…

*"Well I suppose this is my last night here in Iron Town," Ashitaka told Eboshi as they watched the moonlight's reflection off of the lake around Iron Town from the battlements. "We finished the cabin yesterday,"

"I suppose it is…well just remember that your always welcome back here,"

Ashitaka looked at her. "Why? I intend to spend my life with San,"

"Well just incase things don't work out with you and San,"

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

"Well…you know how San can be,"

"Yeah, actually I do. And obviously you don't," Ashitaka started walking away.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that!"

Ashitaka stopped and turned around. "I wish everyone would understand what San has been through," he put his arms against the wall and leaned forward peering out into the lake. 

"I'm… sorry Ashitaka,"

"Oh… don't be. I guess there's nothing I can do about hard feelings…"

There was an audible wolf howl off in the forest…

*The ninja threw up a rock, somersaulted under it, jumped up, while unsheathing her katana and twisted her body around to slash the rock out of the air. Unfortunately she swung too hard and missed sending her off balance and crashing to the ground. _Damn! Why can't I do this? I can't return home until I beat Ashitaka!_ After the battle with Ashitaka, the ninja traveled about a mile away from Iron Town until she came to a small valley, where she has been training ever since. _I must focus…_ She picked up the rock and did the exercise again only this time hitting it. _Soon Ashitaka…_Satisfied with a days worth of training, she started a fire and settled down to eat…

*Ashitaka woke up and got out of bed. He gathered most of his belongings, which consisted of his red bowl, some rice, some candles, his sword, bow, arrows and a straw mat, stuck them into a bag, and stepped out of his hut. He retrieved Yakkul and slowly made his way to the front gate due to wishing most of the people he saw goodbye. When he made it to the front, the gate was already open due to the incoming oxen carrying rice, along with Lady Eboshi. 

"So I guess this is goodbye, Ashitaka," she said as he came up to the gate.

"Don't worry, I'll still be close by," he said. "I'll visit often,"

Eboshi almost hugged him right there, but knowing the unwanted attention and awkward feeling shed get, made her restrain. She signaled for the gate to close and watched as Ashitaka made his journey into the forest. She thought about when Ashitaka first arrived and all the events that happened up until now. _There goes the oddest boy I ever knew…_

*Ashitaka stepped down from Yakkul and unslung his bag and stared at the cabin. He had just noticed that the cabin stood about fifty yards away from the forest spirit spring. _Home…_ He opened the door and stood in the doorway. He was suddenly shoved inside and tripped over a leg of his old table, which as moved in there from the day before, and came crashing to the floor. He quickly rolled over on his back and sat up to see whom the attacker was but it was too dark to see due to the fact that the door had just slammed shut. Whoever attacked him was now in the cabin with him. He sat there in the darkness waiting to see what would happen, when a warm, human, face suddenly pressed against his. Its mouth slowly felt Ashitaka's face up and down until it came to his mouth and started to kiss him. _San! She always has to show me that she can get the better of me…_

__"Teehee!" San giggled. "I wish I could have seen your face just the—whoa!" Ashitaka picked her up and threw her on to the bed (they already moved all the furniture there ok? So none of this "plot structure" crap from you Lady Artist) and fell on her, kissing her. After a minute Ashitaka got up, took out a candle and lit it on the table, lighting up the whole cabin. He turned to face San who was still sitting on the bed.

"Welcome home, San,"

"Home…" she looked around the room and then back at Ashitaka and smiled. "I could get used to this,"

Ashitaka smiled back. His smile then turned into a serious glare as he advanced on San, which she couldn't help but be mesmerized by. He got on top of San again only this time pulling the covers of the bed over both of them all the while caressing her tongue with his. It was a blissful night… 

To Be Continued…

No no, this aint gonna be a lemon. That'll be as much detail as I go into right now. I'll let you figure out what happens next. Later… 


End file.
